


If I fall

by Gracy_rose



Series: Once smut [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Breast Fucking, F/M, I'm Sorry, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracy_rose/pseuds/Gracy_rose
Summary: Belle and Rumple have some great moments.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The first part is a dream

How they wond up here like this Belle still didn't know. Her memory was fuzzy all she new was she was naked, there was an arm around her chest, and she had a massive headache. She looked down at the floor to see a spilled bottle of wine and a broken glass. She looked to her other side to find a sleeping Rumple. She then made a slight groan before wiggling out of her husband grasp. She snatched a nightgown from the floor and pulled it on. "Belle." She heard a voice whisper. She turned to see her husband still asleep. "Belle." The voice whispered again. If continue to whisper her name she walked down the stairs of the huge house. If she got closer to the wall in the back hall the voice got louder."Hello. "She called out. Bang! She jumped back. It continued to hit it over and over again.

 Suddenly she awoke in her bed. "Belle?" Rumple woke up. Once again she could remember much. She looked at him then pulled his face closer and began to make out with him. Their faces only separated so the could get air. His hand moved down her beare body to her thigh. His other hand held her face. Her hands moved up a down his back. As she lay down his tongue began to trail down her neck. He stopped only to kiss the spots on her neck that made her feel all warm inside. He continued down to her breast.

 His tongue slowly zigzaged on one boob as his hand teased the other. She made a slight moan. All she wanted was to have something to make her forget the dream. When he bit down she did just that. Everything that mattered was right here. For she cared the world around her could be on fire. When he began to suck right where he bit she was moaning with pleasure. It wasn't soft, it was real, loud, and made her remember.

 Remember asking her mother what making love felt like now Belle understood. Her mother said, "It feels like the only thing in the world that matters is the person there with you. Like the rest of the world is gone. It was like a dull colorless world exploded with colors. Dark to light. Clouds to sun. It feels like a million stars." That is what this felt like. "Come on Rumple." She  accidentally moaned. He then switched to the other. "If you say so." He whispered. "I do." She smiled as he made his way down to her belly button.

 He gently inserted his tongue. She made a slight moan but it grew when he stuck his fingers up her cunt. Then he slowly pulled them out causing her to whimper slightly. He then quietly trust his fingers up. When he pulled them out her moved up enough so he could trust into her. "Oh yes." Belle moaned. Rumple continuously trust in and out. She had reached it. Her turning point. She was practically screaming his name.

 Then it happened. Her first organism of the night. (That she remembered). He was about to stop when she begged him not to. So of course he gave her what she wanted. As he went in and out of her he teased her breast. She louder she moaned he faster he thrust. The was the thrust the louder she moaned. Here is 'comes' again. Her second organism.

 They were simply both out of it. Rumple laid down next to Belle. "Wow." Was all she could say. He smiled then took her hand and pulled her closer. She leaned her head on his chest and calmly listened to his heart beat. So steady and fast like a million horses running in and endless field. Rumple continued holding her hands with only one of his. The other was wrapped around her. She she could do was smile and snuggle up closer to him.

 "Are you. . ." Was all he could say because she began to kiss his shoulder. "Am I what Rumple." She ask into his chest making the most amazing vibrations ever. "Nothing, nothing at all." He had totally forgotten what he was going to ask. All he knew was it didn't matter now. She could tell by the look he got when she nibbled his ear he remembered. Not all it but some. Some of what had happened earlier. Even though she should have she honestly didn't care. Then out of nowhere he filled them so he was once more on top. He childishly kissed her neck and tickled her sides. (Her weakest spot.)

 "Rumple." She laughed. He blew hard into her neck only causing the laughter to increase. His hands still tickling her sides. "This... is ...a...form of... torture." She could only get enough breath to say one or to words at a time. "I'm torturing you." He whispered into her neck. She was stunned by the vibrations but only for a second. Then finally after an minute or two he quite tickling her. That only mint he was moving on to his next techniques.

 He pulled his body down to where is head was at her cunt. He gently slipped his tongue in. As if that wasn't enough to make the girl almost cry, he placed hi lips around the flesh where his tongue was. Then wiggled his tongue in and out. When his tongue when in his lips touched flesh. When his tongue was out his lips followed. Of course he sped up. It only took about a minute for her to reach her turning point. Her moans were loud and short and were actually more of a short screech. Just to torture her he took out his tongue and shoved fore fingers in. That alone was almost enough. Only he didn't stop. He yanked his fingers out the trust them back in over and over.

 Finally she was screaming his name and there it was her third organism. (Ok for all she knew it could be the 15th) "Come on Rumple get inside me." Belle yelled. So he did what the lady ask. He pulled up his body and thrust deep into her. Over and over, she was holding her pillow with both hands. Rumple teased her boob while he pushed in and out. They were both out it. With out the energy to even hold himself up Rumple laid down next to Belle. They were both laughing and breathing hard. Belle lay her head on her husbands chest.

 "I..." She started. "No. No talking. Not now." He whispered. She nodded and smiled. Neither wanted to sleep, both need to. Instead of sleeping though Belle began kissing his chest. All Rumple could do was smile laughed and let her do as she pleased. Tonight was about her. That's when it hit her, the next morning was her birthday. He was giving her an early present. She hoped that it would happen again the next night of course. For now it was thoughtful. So she took advantage of it and looked at his with the question on her face. It was a question she knew he hated to say yes, but she could probably get him this time. He was refusing to say no to her and of course he knew she was using a birthday advantage, so he nodded. She moved down to his dick. Ya he rarely let her do this, but she did it. She started putting little by little in her mouth. She continued until it was all the way it. Then she jerked back just to do it again. She didn't know but he was rolling his head in pleasure. She loved giving her husband a blow job. Belle never understood why Rumple hated it so much. After a few minutes she was done. He pulled her up climbed on top as they began to make-out.

"I know why you did that." She said with a smile. "Do you." "Oh and I just remembered what happened earlier." "Really?" He ask into her Check. "Ya." She laughed. "Well what?" Rumple had now moved down to the middle of her neck. "Rumple... you called me your truest love." He lifted his head. "Belle." He started. "Did you mean it?" She ask in a calm voice. They were both silent for minute just staining into each other's eyes. He took a deep breath in, "Yes Belle. I meant every word. Everything I have done tonight, even the things you don't remember, for you. For those words." She when straight fave when he got this look. "Rumple don't dare." She had a serious tone. He once again he kissed her neck and began tickling her. "Rumple." She laughed. "Um." "Rumple... Rumpelstiltskin." Was all she could get out. "I'm lessening." "Would you..." She laughed. "What?" "Rumple, I'm serious." "About what?" "Quit it." "What?" "Oh you know what." "Belle I hate to break it to you but that not and answer." He got a fake serious face. "Rumple! Stop it." She would have been kicking if Rumples feet weren't holding her legs. "Rumple, Rumpelstiltskin. Quite tickling me." He quit then said,

"All you had to do was ask." He had a smirk on his face. "Now I've really..."she was interrupted by a kiss." You have to quit  interrupting me." She spit out. "What?" He ask. "Inter..." Once more she was stopped by a kiss. "We should get some sleep." Belle whispered. "Ya your right." Rumple rolled off. They then snuggled up close and closed  their eyes. "You know it's only 11." Belle looked at him. "Ya." Rumple smiled. So they began to make out. She lay atop him. Well in a way, she was chalfway on him , his arms rapped around her. "I wish to never had to end." She smiled. "Well then let's savior every moment."


End file.
